The Resistance
by rangerboy
Summary: This is the deulsequal to Exiled. I am still working with the same person to get this done and there are exciting things happening. You must read this.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was gray and it looked like it was about to rain, it had never been so gloomy in all the days that the people of Angle Grove could remember. Their beloved rangers were no more and they could just hope and pray that something would protect them and keep them safe.

"Well," said Aisha, "It looks like the rangers have finally been defeated. Do you guys remember what we were instructed to do?"

"Yes" replied Rocky and Adam in unison.

Zordon had instructed them that they were to search through the city and find 4 people that they considered to be of a caliber fighting of a ranger. After they had done so, 3 of them would be given a power coin and the fourth who would be a man of great intelligence would be a watchman and a lookout in a semi-power chamber created by Zordon if the command center should ever become destroyed.

The rangers then went to find their fellow rangers using the signs that Zordon gave them to watch for in a person to determine their worthiness.

Meanwhile another team, the team of evil was picking a helper of their own. As they searched through the world to find someone to govern the world for them they happened upon a specimen that they considered worthy of the challenge.

"There we go." said Rita as she looked through her telescope to the specimen that she saw,"He is the perfect man to keep control of the world for us."

Zedd looked and said, "Rita I approve of him, I agree, he is perfect for this job."

"Putties," Rita screamed out, "Bring me that man."

So the putties went down to earth to get the man that their mistress wanted.

He did not just stand by and let them take him he put up a bit of a fight, but finally he was able to be teleported by Rita.

"What's your name?" Rita asked him as he stood in front of her in complete confusion as to where he was.

"I am Alexander," the man said. Now he noticed that these were the evil villains who had been trying to take over the world so he wondered, "What is it that they could possibly want with me?"

Zedd came up and said, "Well, Alexander, we have proposion for you that I doubt you will be able to turn down."

"Wow, what is it?" Alexander asked with great curiosity.

"We have a mission for you to accomplish and when you are done you will rule the entire world and be our representative there." Zedd told him, "We will guide you and help you to over through every world leader and set you in charge of the planet."

Alexander was speechless and didn't know what to say so he just stood there in complete amazement and could not wait to control the world.

As Aisha, Rocky, and Adam returned from who they had found. They began to introduce them one by one.

Aisha had found someone and her name was Alexandra. Adam had found someone and her name was Catherine. Rocky found another person and her name was Jack.

As they were gathered together the rangers explained to them that they were going to be Rangers and what they had to do. The three that they picked stepped up and accepted the challenge expressing that they new they were up to it and could get it accomplished. They informed them that they were to tell nobody and keep it a secret and they all agreed.

Rocky then said, "All of us must go now and find another, one who is good, strong and smart. One who will be willing to give his life for the cause of good?"

As they were searching Aisha, Rocky and Adam remembered the qualities that Zordon had asked them to find. Aisha recognizing them in one guy said, "It is him."

"Are you sure," Adam questioned.

"Yes," Aisha said.

After just five minuets of conversation with him the rangers were positive that he was the person that they wanted as their leader. His name was Christopher.

Little did the rangers know, but that he was the twin of Alexander the one that Rita and Zedd had picked to serve them? But he was quite the opposite of him, he didn't have a thirst to rule the world but to make it safe for everyone.

After being informed about the situation he immediately accepted what he considered to be his duty. He was taken to the semi-power command center and started to read the manual as to how things worked there. It was complicated and he knows that it would take time.

Adam informed them, "Zordon said that we have power coins that we need to get. We will have a mission that we will have to fill before we can get them. They are found all around the world. Who wants to go first?"

Alex stepped up and volunteered saying, "Let me be the first to go."

"Alright," said Rocky,"Alex you may go first. Your power coin will be found in New Mexico on this Mesa." Adam then pointed to a map was she could find her destination. She looked at it and took the map.

"Thank you," was her response as she left to fulfill her task.

Alex set off to accomplish her mission that she was sent to do she had her map with her and she was ready to do what it took to get the power coin. Alex sat in front of the mesa she was expected to climb. It was high and steep and she was a little afraid, at first, but then she just started up and she wasn't so scared anymore.

She saw on the map that she was supposed to find a boulder and tough three crevices in the order shown. As she did so a hole opened up in the ground and she fell through.

As she hit the bottom of a cave, she heard a very faint voice from the back of the cave say, "You have too master two challenges before you can continue on this trail. Yours will be simple. You must sing without fear before a large crowd to prove that you have the will to be a ranger, but you must also do it without the temptation of bragging to show you are humble. Your second will be to share your biggest secret with your fellow rangers who will be looking for their powers as well, to demonstrate that you have trust in them."

"Okay," Alex said as a bright light appeared before her.

Chris sat in what was to be his command area. As he searched through all his instructions he happened upon instructions for a Proto-Alpha. His instructions said to assemble the thing and he would have an assistant for five months.

Chris got right to work on this robot and Rocky came in and asked, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, of course, thank you," Christ replied.

Rocky got to work helping Chris. They had the Proto-Alpha assembled in the course of three hours. This Proto-Alpha immediately got to work passing out orders for people to get things done, and how they needed to have them done.

Rocky remembered that he had one last command for Chris from Zordon. After he was done with the job that Proto-Alpha had given him, he walked over to Chris and said, "Zordon said that it was important for you to have an assistant, because your mission will be really risky and we need two people to know how to run this place in case one of you should die."

Chris replied, "Yes, of course, I just have one thing to finish and I'll be off to find myself an assistant."

Tomias heard affection in Rita's voice for Alexander. As he thought about it, he decided that Alexander was his way to get rid of her and her twin children. Tomias loathed her even more everyday.

Tomias walked over to Goldar and said, "I know how to get rid of Rita for good."

"How?" Goldar asked with his voice in extreme joy to hear that someone had an idea to get her away from the palace and out of his hair.

"Have you heard the affection in her voice for Alexander?" Tomias inquired.

"Yes, it makes me sick to see that she would like a human," Goldar said.

"Let's use that against her. You can work on Rita, and I will on Alexander, until they fall in love with each other and run off together," Tomias said.

"Zedd would be extremely mad at her," Goldar admired Tomias's ingenuity and then added, "She'll be out of our hair for sure."

Goldar and Tomias were extremely happy for the rest of the day, and nobody could figure out why. In fact Goldar was walking through the hallways of Zedd's palace humming and Scorpina who was suffering from morning sickness eventually yelled at him, "Shut up, now!"

Alexander and Tomias searched through the world to find the perfect army that he could use to conquer the world. Zedd had instructed them to build up an army really large and they were to use it to conquer the countries of the world one by one with this army.

Alexander knows were to find all of the world's worse people. They went to all of the gangsters, ruffians, and criminals that they could find to get them to join up in their army. They promised them that if they would help, then they would get to rule the world.

It wasn't long before they had a large enough group of people from all of the countries of the world to help them conquer every nation. They infact had the largest army ever know to exist.

Alexander and Tomias looked at their band of ruffians and Alexander shouted, "It is time to conquer earth, for our master, Lord Zedd. For helping me, I will make you all my helpers. You will rule the world with me."

The group of people cheered, because they hated law and order. The though of overthrowing the governments that had kept them bound and unable to do as they pleased filled their hearts with hope for destruction of them.

Tomias looked at Alexander and asked, "Do you really mean that you are going to offer then the chance to share power with you?"

"Of course not," Alexander replied, "Do you think that I am stupid?"

"They can be easily deposed of," Tomias suggested.

"Yes," Alexander concluded, "They will fight harder if they think they are getting something for it."

Tomias and Alexander laughed together for the matter of a couple of minuets. Tomias was trying to warm up to him, because he desperately hoped that he could become friends to get his plan to work. Friendship was an essential step to be able to make him think that Rita was in love with him. He didn't know if Goldar would be able to get done with their plan, but he had his heart set on it. He really hated his step mother and would do anything to get rid of her.

Alexander and Tomias began to make their plan of attack. Not long after the war to conquer the world began.

Alex appeared before an audience at Broadway. She began to sing, but to her dismay she began to be extremely terrified. Her singing went bad and people began to boo at her and throw their things at her. She ran off the stage to the back part but before she knew it she was in the Grand Old Opera.

"Try again, and sing," the voice that she had heard in the cave told her.

This time when she attempted to sing her nerves did not get to her. When she finished her song, she was greeted by Catherine and the other guys.

"Great," the voice told her,"Now share your secret with these guys."

"Okay," Alex thought, "Here goes nothing."

She then turned around and said with tears filling her eyes,"You guys; my grandpa died one night because I forgot to give him his medication."

The voice she had heard before then told her as the images of the fellow rangers disappeared and turned back into the cave, "You have proved that you can do what you are chosen for."

Back at the Command Center, Rocky, Aisha and Adam were setting up the Communication device so that they could communicate with Zordon.

Chris asked them, "Do you guys have everthing under control?"

"Yes," replied Rocky.

"I have to accomplish the mission that Rocky informed me of." Chris told them, and then left.

The communication device was complicated, and all of them agreed that if Proto-Alpha was not there they would have been able to get it all done. They wouldn't have even have know where to start.

"This will take a while," Proto-Alpha told them.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Setting up this Command Center," Proto-Alpha said.

"How long may it take?" Rocky questioned.

"The whole thing will be maybe five years, and two months alone before you can finish the communication device with Zordon." He lamented, "I shall not be able to see it when it is finished."

Rocky and Adam looked at each other with worried glances for five years was a long time, that they maybe fighting that long.

"Thank you, Alex," the voice said, "You have proved yourself worthy of being a Ranger, please continue to where this map shows you."

Alex walked on and a putty appeared before her, "This will be attacking you, fight him and you will only have one more step before you to reach what you've come for.

Alex was prepared, and she positioned herself to fight the creature before her. The putty made the first punch though, and knocked Alex to the ground. Her wrist really hurt, but the voice told her, "Get up and try again."

As Alex got up her wrist felt better. She continued this getting knocked over for just three times as she began to fight back even harder. Finally, she was the one knocking the putty to the ground. It took a few punches, and Alex found the spot she needed to hit to destroy the decrepit creature.

After the putty was gone the voice told her, "Nice job! Now, continue forward."

Alex stepped forward through the cave, and before she knew it, she came upon a deep canyon.

"Now, what do I do?" she questioned inside her head.

"Think of what you have done in the past," the voice told her, "And you will know what to do."

Alex thought for a moment and she remembered the one time she had done some mountain climbing. She called out, "Where can I get a rope?"

Before she knew it a man appeared before her with a rope and all the equipment she needed to get down the cliff. He assisted her down the cliff and when she reached the bottom he said, "You have passed."

This was the man who had directed her through the cliff he continued to say, "You have proved that you are smart, trustworthy, and courageous, and here is what you came for." A little power coin then fell from the top of the cave a number of yards before her.

Chris walked through Angle Grove pondering, who would be the best person to be his assistant. He took out a notebook and started writing down the names of people he considered possible candidates. He walked into his house and encountered his brother, Alexander.

Alexander and Chris were identical twins, but they had taken different directions with their lives. They were both the victims of an alcoholic father, and it had a deep impact in the way both of them lived their lives. Alexander grew bitter and resentful of life and the people in it while Chris became compassionate and hoped to help others make it through their problems.

Chris was surprised to come home to see his brother happy. It was not a usual site. In fact, he hadn't seen his brother happy since their mother had died and left them all alone to the beatings of their father. Little did he know, then, that this happiness was from his brother's joy that he had joined up with Lord Zedd.

Eventually, Alexander told Chris that his friend Salvador had called. Chris went to the phone and answered it thinking, "He is the one who can help me."

Chris jumped up so he could talk to his friend. He was invited to his house so as soon as his friend got off the phone, so he took off out the door to go and ask his friend if he'd be willing to help him. This shocked Alexander so he called out, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Chris replied.

Chris was surprised at how easily he'd convinced his friend, Salvador. Salvador went immediately with him to the command center where they began to get to work on what Proto-Alpha had for them to do. Salvador was a fast learner, and Proto-Alpha and Chris didn't have to spend much time showing him what to do. After not much time had passed Alexander knew that he'd made the right choice.

Alex took off and made it to her power coin. As she touched it, she felt a power come over her and she was dressed in the suit that she had always seen the rangers in. She took off back to the command center. She arrived there very tired, but she knew that she was stronger for all this that she had gone through. She ran to the rest of the rangers and said, "I have completed my task."

"You have," Rocky rejoiced and then suggested going to the Youth Center for a little break. While they were there they drew straws to see who would be going for their powers next…….

9


	2. Another World

Shortly after returning for her quest Alex started helping with the repairs of the Command Center. The nine of them had spent several hours and days working together to fix the damage, and making a few upgrades here and there. The biggest upgrade they had made was to make, they added a medical bay, bedrooms for all the rangers, along with Chris and Salvador just in case Tomias and Alexander blocked teleportation, so they didn't have to sleep on computer panels, kitchen, mess hall, and training center and several bathrooms.

The five rangers to be and the Alex sat in the mess hall talking about what they would work on next, when Chris and Salvador walked in, all eyes turned to the two man. "So that's talk about, which on of you are going to be the next." Chris said taking a set next to Adam, while Salvador toke a set next to Alex.

Adam was about to speak up when Aisha cut him off. "I'll go next." She replied softly. Both Adam and Rocky looked at her shocked. She looked at the too of them confused. "What?" she added sharply.

"Nothing really it just that you do really do thinking like that, before. I mean come on, you usually do jump into something like this. That are you wait until either me or Adam to go first before you." Rocky replied calmly. Adam nodded his agreement.

"Well were not all taking the same quest you two, so why should she wait for one of you two to go first." Catherine answered for Aisha. "I mean come on she just lost someone she loved to those monsters, wouldn't you think she would be willing to do anything she could to get him back safely."

The seven of them looked a Catherine with shock written all over their faces. This had been one of the few times she would speak up when she shouldn't have, but had said want need to be said.

"Ok, we get the point. So when well you be leaving to start you quest Aisha?" Salvador asked.

"Shortly I guess." She replied quickly. Jack who had remain quite the whole time looked at Aisha for a moment before speaking.

"You don't need to rush yourself Aisha. Billy's a Power Ranger, he can take care of himself, and he has the rest of his team with he so…Umm never mind. Just don't push yourself to much ok." He told her. He so got to his feet and walk to the door. "Catherine could you come help me with the VR computer in the training center, there are still a few bugs in the program." Without another word he leaves the room.

"What's up with him?" Rocky asked, looking at the rest at the table for taking a bit of his hotdog.

"I think he wanted to go next." Alex answered him. "Come on Aisha their something I need to talk with you about ok. Chris, Salvador join us please." The four of the left the mess hall shortly after that, soon followed shortly by Adam and Rocky. Leaving Catherine to set and think for a moment, before heading off to the Training Center.

The four of them soon stepped into a large lift. Everyone lost their balance for a moment when the lift started, and began moving downward towards their destination. As the lift progressed, an eerie silence loomed over the passengers.

A loud belch ripped through the lift. When everyone looked to see where it had come from, they found Adam giving Rocky a hard look. Meanwhile, Alex and Aisha couldn't hold back their grins, and the giggles that were almost bursting from their lips.

Looking over at Adam, Rocky gave him a goofy grin. "What?" He asked. "I had to do it." He tried to explain to his oldest friend, while staring at the other passengers for some kind of support.

Adam turned his scowl into a wide smile before telling Rocky, "Yeah, but you shouldn't rock the lift like that." He scolded. The passengers in the lift, even Chris, shared a laugh at the small comedic escapade that had just taken place before them.

The lift sopped at its destination. Rocky looked up at the monitor, to read where it had stopped. _'Ten thousand meters below ground level.'_ He said to himself, repeating what the monitor read. _'I wonder what Alex needed to build so far underground.'_ He continued thinking to himself.

Alex turned around to look at everyone again. "Right this way people." she said, as the door opened and revealed where they had come.

As they stepped off the lift, Adam's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "This place is incredible!" He looked all around him. Machinery was everywhere. Consoles, panels, worker-robots, everything he could think of was in this large bunker.

"Please follow me." She motioned towards a door in the back. They entered a room with a large display screen, and a table, which had more than fifteen seats. Without even asking, Chris went over and fell into the closest seat. "I guess everyone else should take a seat as well." She added walking over to one of the seats facing the door. "This is going to serve as a meeting room, one of many of the little projects I've been working on. I've already told Catherine about this place yesterday, she'll bring Jack when their finish was the VR computer. Until then it's just going to be us, so I though I would take is time to talk about how where going to fight off Tomias' little army. I don't know how well one ranger well be." She told them.

"Well so far they haven't done much." Rocky replied. "For what I could tell, they've been finding criminals all over the world and turning them into a monster of a feet soldier." He added looking down at a report he had on the table.

Chris looked over at Rocky and smile. "I really didn't think you where going to do that I, was just joking about that you know." He told him. "But while were on that subject. Since Alex is the only one of you that has any powers she going to have to be on duty most of the time, which is until Aisha gets hers powers. It would be better if she would leave now, not to push you or anything like that.

Aisha looks at Chris and Salvador, then to Adam and Rocky. "While that's get this started. Where is my quest going to be anyway?" she said.

"For what Zordon left behind, there's power coin is on the planet Van II. In the Vanguard system." Salvador replied.

"Wait a minute you mean she has to go to a planet, I mean come on, Alex's powers where here on Earth." Rocky said.

"Don't worry about me Rocky. I can take care of myself. What we need to do is worry about what Tomias has planned." Aisha replied. "Do we have the teleporter working?" she asked turning to leave.

Without a word Salvador got up after her and left right behind Aisha. The pair soon arrived at the lift. While in the lift Salvador looked at Aisha for a moment. "So tell me something, what kind of men is Billy?" he asked her.

It toke her, a long while before answering him. "His kind, caring, smart, and funny. I didn't get to know him well enough before he was sent away. But the time I had with him is all I really needed to know what he's like. Crazy huh?" she replied, blushing a little bit before turning to look at her feet.

The sun was shinning on the California beach. A lone figure could be seen laying on a beach toile. Aisha lay on her back letting the sun tan her. Salvador come running form the ocean, the sun reflecting of his wet skin.

Taking a deep breath of Courage, Salvador walked to where Aisha was. "Aisha there's has been something I've been meaning to tell you…I Love You."

She looks up at him and smiles, before opening her mouth to speak. "Say what, who are you talking to. Are you daydreaming or something?" The scene of the sunny beach faded away into darkness, and was replaced by the lifts doors opening.

"Umm…nothing." He replied with a blush. Without another word Salvador walks out of the lift and to a computer panel. It toke Aisha several minutes to follow, she was laughing softly, and she stopped when she got close enough to Salvador. "Ready?" he asked not looking at her.

"Ready has I'll ever be." She replied with a deep breath. Salvador didn't give her any time to change her mind. He pushed a few buttons on the computer panel. In a flash of white light Aisha was no longer standing in the Command Center.

Meanwhile in the Training Center Jack and Catherine worked on the VR System. Jack was standing to the training room while Catherine worked on the computer. "So why did we even make this thing, I mean with all the problems where having with it." Jack replied, looking up to where Catherine was standing.

"It was your idea Jack, and it is a get way to find out how good we are as a team." She replied adding. "That see what this does." She pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, moments later Tomias stood a few feet away for where Jack stood, Tomias held the Sword of Darkness in his left had, and in his right was the Dragon Dagger.

"Holly shit. What the hell did you just push?" Jack asked looking over at Tomias. Before he could, get an answer for her. Tomias started attacking him. "Shut it down… damn it, give me a break here." He said jumping away for him. "Catherine shut it down please." Within moments Tomias disappeared in a flash.

"Sorry about that. At least we know now that it works right." She replied looking down at him. "Are you ok." She added. Moments later she walked into the training room. Jack was setting on the ground taking deep breath.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He said getting to his feet. "That was hell. Just look what it did to my shirt." He said pointing to a large hole in his shirt, and then turning to look at her. "What level was that thing on anyway?"

"Umm…about that, I tried most of the lower levels and nothing happened… that level was expert 3." She replied with a devilish grin. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" a voice called form behind the pair. Both turned to see Salvador standing in the doorway, with a sad look on his face.

"We finished working on the VR system, and it only seams to work on expert 3. Jack here had a little taste of the realism of what this baby can create." Catherine answered with a devilish grin. "Aisha turned you down huh. What did I tell you, her heart belongs to Billy." She added

"His not even here, and mite never come back. Is she going to waste the rest of her life waiting for him?" Salvador yelled more then asked. He become very angry when Catherine had spoken up. "I don't need this for you." He added stomping out the door.

"What was not all about?" Jack asked confused. Before she could answer him, she was cut off by Chris' voice.

"Jack, Catherine, and Salvador, I need the three of you to get down to the meeting room ASAP." The two of them looked at each other before running out of the down.

"Wait we don't have a meeting room, do we?" Jack asked running after Catherine. "Hey could you slow down just a little bit please."

"It's just a bit more, the lift is just a bit farther, and it's was Alex's secret project." She replied running into a large lift. Where Salvador wait standing their waiting for them.

Back in the meet room, Adam, Alex, Rocky, and Chris waited for the other three to arrive, it wasn't that long until Jack, Catherine, and Salvador walked into the room. Jack had a shocked look on his face. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say, has he looked round.

"I though you mite what to see this." Chris said. He pushed a remote control. The screen flashed to life.

"This is eyewitness news at 4:30. This is Mark O'Neill, London, Paris, Berlin, Washington DC, Moscow, Beijing, and Tokyo. All capitals of the world lay in ruins. This happen early this morning, and it seems that what happened around the world is happen to Angle Grove right this…" the broadcast was cut short.

Earlier that morning, the sun was just peaking itself above the mountain in Angle Grove. Meanwhile above the planet earth, Tomias was starting his attack. "So which city should we attack first?" Alexander asked has he looked down at the world.

"Why not Washington DC, It seems like the best target." Tomias replied seating on the throne. "That's have the fleet attack form the sky, and form the ground. Are you listening to me?" Tomias added looking up form the map of the world.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Alexander replied turning to face him.

"Why don't you lead the ground troopers, you for that planet, and I'm sure you've been to Washington have you not?" Tomias asked.

"Fine." He replied moving away form the balcony. "Just one thing though, why do you always wear you uniform, I mean don't you take it off?" he asked.

"When you've finished with Washington, I mite tell you." Tomias replied.

Several hours later many ships emerged for the moon, and with in an hour the ships arrived in all the capitals of the world, within a matter of moments all of them where destroyed, and several hundred of people were killed.

As Aisha, looked around her surroundings, her hopelessness grew. How was she ever going to get to the center of this stupid maze and prove herself worthy of becoming a power ranger to protect earth, and not to mention the fact that completing this task would give her a power coin?

"What was that? Who's there?" she called out, "hello is anyone out there?"

"HAH!" a voice cried out from behind him.

Aisha turned around to face the voice. She came face to face with a tell man.

"Who are you?" he was surprised that another was also in the maze. Was she on a similar quest? He hoped so. She could be a big help.

"I'm Aisha, and I'm on a quest?" she said sarcastically. "Actually, I'm trying to find my way to the center of this maze. I think"

"Well, we may as well work together. Let's try this way; oh I forget I'm Terran." Terran pulled her around a corner.

"Whoops. Wrong way." the wall they faced was covered in spikes. One step further and they would have been died meat. "Ok, let's go this way. " he decided, heading in the opposite direction.

"Ohh, good deduction, Monkey brain" she said.

"Think you can do better, rancor breath?" Terran always had a quick retort to anything. Usually it was coupled with an insult.

"How about, this way?" As she opened the door, a crystalline light struck them. Taking this as a good sign.

"I'm telling you Aisha, its left." Terran was saying.

"Oh it is not." Aisha said looking back at him

"Is too." Terran replied

"Are you disagreeing with me?" she challenged.

"Um, no, you're right, it's right." and they took the right path. All was well, until the voice was heard. Well, voices.

"This way." it beckoned. "Its important." said a male voice.

"What do you mean, important?" Aisha asked.

"You seek the powers coin, do you not?" said a new voice, this one female.

"Well, yeah, but where is it?" Aisha challenged. Terran just stood open mouthed, wondering how she could be so gutsy to a couple of voices

"I am Erol, and this is my wife Sheria. We are here to help you with your quest."

"But how?" Aisha questioned. Erol and Sheria smiled, and motioned for the two of them to follow. They were led to a chamber in roughly the center of the maze.

"What are we doing here?" asked Terran. Darius pointed to the three crystals.

"You most pick one, in doing so, you will be teleported, to a new locates. Aisha walked over and picked up the one in the middle which was a deep reddish-yellow, she turned to look at the three of them, but before she could speak, everything had cone black, when she could see again, she was standing in the middle of a large field, people where walking past her, like nothing had happened.

"Welcome one and all to the big games." A men side, who looked much like Terran, but much older. "Hello Aisha." He added looking her in the eye.

"How do you my name?" She asked backing up. "And what going on here?" she added.

"Today's the big fair, along archery tournament. I was told when I was young, that I would meet you on this day, you are on a quest, for a power coin are you not?" he replied with a grin. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Aisha."

"Wait a minute here, is this some kind of joke?" she asked looking around again. "I though already finish my quest?" she added looking over at him.

"I'm not really sure about that, why don't you come with me?" he said taking her hand and walking to the far side of the field.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked looking around has the pair walked along. She was about to say something when she realized where he was taking her. "Hey wait a minute, I thought you were joking about the archery thing."

"This is your test, you have to hit the bulls eye three times." Terran replied looking form her to the Archery tournament. His smile faded when he saw the look of her face. "Don't worry you'll do fine."

"What are you talking about…Hey wait…?" Aisha tried to protest, but was soon pushed into the area. Their were several different kind of people standing their in a row, most of them looked human, but their were a few here and there that weren't.

"Gentlemen and ladies please take you possess on the line in front of you." A male voice said. Aisha couldn't see where the voice was coming form. But followed the voice anyway. After several minute of people moving around, Aisha looked at the two people on other side of her. One was a male, but looked more like a monkey then anything. "Everyone ready."

The first three times Aisha missed. Aisha looked down at her hands. "Don't worry to much, just fell the shot and make it!" the monkey man told her. She turned to look at him, but he wasn't facing her, but looking down at his target. She soon turned back to face her own target and after a few minutes of testing her shot, she fired one off, she watched in amazement, has she made a bulls eye. "Great job." He added

Several minutes later she had made the other two shots, which made their mark. "Now I know how hard Kim has it." Aisha said with a smile. Before she could turn to face Terran and talk to him a thick fag round in.

When the fog cleared she stood in front of her own house back on earth. Aisha looked around for a moment thinking it was all a dream or some kind of test. After server minute she started walking to the door, when she got close enough she could hear people yelling form within the house. When she walked into the house she, walked right into the middle of a fight between her parents and grandparents.

"I can't believe that you don't what the children to learn about the Mexican heritage." Her mother yelled. "Why is it that every thing they do has to do with your heritage?" she asked.

"So what, not everything is about you Lucia." Her father replied. "Why is it that every time your parents come to visit we always get into this fight." He added sharply.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked walking into the room. Her parents turn to look at her.

"Your father doesn't what you to learn about you Mexican heritage, like always." Her mother replied walking over to her. "Don't you what to?" She asked looking at her for some kind of help.

"Sure I would, but I though you guys understand, how we all felt about this."

"Why are you siding with your mother?" Her father asked

"Stop it… stop it right now…" She said trying to stay calm.

"Baby… stay out of this… this is none of your business…" Her mother began but Aisha caught in.

"Oh… it is my business… you're my parents and I love you both and I don't want you to argue like that… I know that you want us to learn about our heritage, and we what to, but you need to let us do this our way, when we what to, not when you what us, and I know it's the best solution… but I think our old enough to decide what best for us… I think this would be a proper solution…"

Aisha had played this scene over and over in her head thinking about how she could have acted better and now it was easy for her to get the plan explained than she had thought. Her parents looked at her in awe…" Their was a flash of light had she found herself back in the center of the maze Terran, Erol and Sheria stood in a triangle with her in the middle.

Sheria was the first to speak up. "Well done Aisha, you've over come you test, and with it, you have reserved the right to become the Orange Pachycephalosaurus Ranger." She told her walking over to where she stood. "Give me your hand." She ordered. Aisha moved her hand to where Sheria could place something in it.

When Sheria walked back to the pair of men, Aisha looked down at her hand, lying there was a gold coin with the engraving of the Pachycephalosaurus. She stood there a moment looking at the coin in her hand. When she what to say something she found herself back in the meeting room with the other staring at her.

"Way to go Aisha." Rocky said jumping for his chair and running to hug her. The others come over one by one.

"Well we have a little bit of bad news for you Aisha." Chris spoke up before everyone could sit down. "Angle Grove is gone, along with several other cities." He added. Aisha looked over at him with a sad look on her face.

10


End file.
